rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Zum Hirsch und Löwen (Kapitel)
"Zum Hirsch und Löwen" ist das vierzehnte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierzehnte Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Mat verplappert sich beinahe, und Lan muss alle anweisen, besonders vorsichtig zu sein. Rand träumt in der Nacht erneut von Ba'alzamon, kann sich aber nicht durchringen, Moiraine um Hilfe zu bitten. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Zum Hirsch und Löwen, Baerlon, Andor Die Schenke ist sehr belebt und sie müssen sich durch die Menge von Angestellten mit Tabletts drängeln. Der Wirt entschuldigt sich dafür, denn durch den harten Winter sind viele Menschen aus den Bergen gekommen. Vor allem die Arbeiter der dortigen Mienen haben schlimmes erzählt, das er jedoch für Märchen hält und nicht weiter ausführt. Lan verschwindet schnell im vollen Schankraum, um weitere Neuigkeiten zu erfahren. Rand würde ihm gern folgen, so sehr wie Mat und Perrin, doch ein heißes Bad lockt ihn noch weit mehr. Moiraine fragt den Wirt nach den Kindern des Lichts und eventuellen Schwierigkeiten, doch Meister Fitch beruhigt sie und sagt, sie würden eine angebliche Aes Sedai suchen, die es jedoch in Baerlon noch nie gegeben habe. Sie würden nur eine Ausrede suchen, um hinein gelassen zu werden. Moiraine fragt nach einer Min, mit der sie gern sprechen will, doch Rand kann die Antwort des Wirts nicht verstehen, weil Bedienstete kommen, um sie ins Bad zu führen. Ein junger Mann namens Ara führt sie in den Baderaum für Männer. Perrin nennt es fast so gut wie die Weinquellen-Schenke, und die anderen lachen ihn aus, denn selbst er klingt nicht so, als würde er das glauben. Sie ziehen sich aus, während Ara die Wannen füllt, und lassen sich schließlich ins Wasser gleiten. Nachdem sie eine weile schweigend in der Wärme gelegen haben, fragt Ara, ob sie noch etwas brauchen, doch Thom entlässt ihn höflich. Der junge Mann betrachtet ihre Waffen und fragt, ob es bei ihnen auch Unruhen gibt. Rand fragt, was er damit meint, und Ara erklärt, dass er Ereignisse wie die in Ghealdan meint. Er vermutet, dass es bei ihnen vermutlich nichts als Schafe gibt und erzählt, dass kürzlich in Saldaea Trollocs aufgetaucht sind, bis er schließlich schweigt, als sei er überrascht, so viel gesagt zu haben. Möglicherweise durch den Einfluss von drei Ta'veren. Rand bemüht sich, ruhig zu wirken, doch Mat reagiert sofort und will ihm lachend von Trollocs erzählen. Doch Thom unterbricht ihn und erklärt herablassend, er wäre es leid, seine eigenen Geschichten von Mat zu hören. Perrin erklärt schnell, dass Thom ein Gaukler sei, was Ara an dessen Umhang bereits erkannt hat. Mat protestiert sofort, dass er keine Geschichten erzählen würde, und Rand und Perrin reden so schnell auf ihn ein, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, dass Ara sie überrascht anstarrt. Mat wirkt verwirrt, und Rand fragt sich, wie sie ihn wohl endlich zum Schweigen bringen können, als Lan den Baderaum betritt. Ara will auch ihn bedienen, wie er es bei den anderen gemacht hat, doch Lan entlässt ihn und wartet dann ein paar Minuten lang lauschend, bevor er Mat kalt anfährt, er habe ihn gewarnt, nichts zu erzählen. Mat protestiert, er habe nur von den Trollocs erzählen wollen, doch unter dem Blick des Behüters wird er ganz klein. Lan befielt ihm noch einmal eindringlich, über keinerlei Schattengezücht zu reden und nicht einmal daran zu denken, denn der Dunkle König hätte seine Augen überall, und die Kinder des Lichts würden sie beim leisesten Verdacht gefangen nehmen wollen. Er sagt, sie dürften keinem außer ihm und Moiraine trauen, bis sie am Ziel sind. Rand fragt nach Unruhen, über die Ara nicht genauer reden wollte, und Lan erwidert, er meinte vermutlich die Kinder. Perrin sagt, es wäre etwas von Saldaea und Trollocs gewesen, und Lan weist ihn heftig zurecht und sagt, es gäbe immer Trollocs in Saldaea, und Ara hätte ihnen nichts weiter erzählt, weil er ihnen nicht traute. Danach baden sie schweigend weiter. Als sie den Raum schließlich verlassen, sehen sie Moiraine mit einem Mädchen reden, das jedoch schnell verschwindet. Die Aes Sedai berichtet, sie hätten ein eigenes Speisezimmer bekommen und sie gehen dort hin. Egwene wartet bereits auf sie und Rand hatte viel Zeit, über alles nachzudenken. Ihm ist inzwischen klar geworden, dass er ihr keine Schuld daran geben kann, dass sie die Macht lenken kann, denn Moiraine hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie es ohnehin irgendwann von allein getan hätte. Gerade will er sich entschuldigen, doch sie dreht ihm steif den Rücken zu und er verkneift es sich. Der Wirt und vier Serviererinnen bringen das Essen. Er entschuldigt sich dafür, wie schlecht es sei, wegen des harten Winters, doch Moiraine nennt es lächelnd ein Festessen. Er redet noch ein wenig auf sie ein, bis er schließlich die Frauen hinaus scheucht und auch selbst verschwindet. Als die Tür zu ist, lauscht Lan erneut, sieht schließlich hinaus und verkündet, dass sie fort sind. Egwene fragt, warum sie hier bleiben, wenn er selbst dem Wirt nicht traut, doch Lan erklärt, bis Tar Valon dürften sie niemandem trauen, und auch dort nur jedem zweiten. Rand lächelt, weil er es für einen Scherz hält, doch er erkennt an Lans Gesicht, dass es keiner ist. Er fragt sich, ob es überhaupt einen sicheren Ort gibt. Moiraine erklärt, Lan würde übertreiben, aber Meister Fitch rede eben gern und Schankmädchen würden gern lauschen und klatschen. Schließlich essen sie und nach einer Weile fragt Moiraine Lan nach Neuigkeiten. Der Behüter erzählt, dass es tatsächlich eine Schlacht in Ghealdan gab und Logain der Sieger war. Moiraine fragt nach den Aes Sedai, aber über diese konnte Lan keine verlässlichen Informationen bekommen. Moiraine fragt nach Neuigkeiten über sie, und Lan berichtet, dass er nichts über Trollocs und Myrddraal in der Gegend gehört hat. Die Kinder des Lichts sind damit beschäftigt, dem Statthalter Ärger zu machen, und deshalb wohl nicht auf sie aufmerksam werden. Moiraine sagt, dass sie vom Bademädchen das gleiche gehört hat, dann erklärt sie den anderen, sie wolle noch zwei Tage bleiben, ehe sie weiterreisen, bevor sie Lan fragt, was er davon hält. Dieser erklärt, er wäre einverstanden, wenn alle sich an seine Anweisungen halten. Sie beziehen schließlich ihre Zimmer. Die Frauen haben ein eigenes, während die Männer sich zwei andere teilen müssen. Thom verlässt es als erster wieder, um im Schankraum seine Kunst zu zeigen, und Lan begleitet ihn. Rand wird klar, dass er noch vor einer Woche sofort mitgekommen wäre, doch inzwischen kennt er alle Geschichten des Gauklers. Er legt sich aufs Bett und schläft schnell ein. Ort: Traum, Tel'aran'rhiod ''Es finden sich später tote Ratten überall in der Schenke. (Fremde und Freunde (Kapitel)) Im Traum findet er sich in einem dunklen Flur wieder. All seine Gedanken verschwinden und nur unwiderstehlicher Durst bleibt. In der Ferne tropft etwas zu Boden, das den Durst nur noch steigert. Er läuft durch den Korridor, der in regelmäßigen Abständen Türen hat. Irgendwann öffnet er eine davon und betritt ein düsteres Zimmer. Hinter einem Balkon sieht er einen merkwürdigen, von fremdartigen Wolken durchzogenen Himmel. Das Zimmer selbst weist merkwürdige Winkel und Krümmungen auf und im Kamin brennt ein loderndes Feuer, das jedoch keine Wärme abgibt. Die Steine, aus denen er besteht, wirken aus dem Augenwinkel wie schreiende Gesichter. Plötzlich bemerkt er einen Mann vor dem Kamin, von dem er sicher ist, dass er bei seinem Eintreten noch nicht da war. Der Mann sagt, sie würden sich wiedereinmal gegenüberstehen und dabei zeigen sich in seinen Augen und seinem Mund Flammen. Rand rennt sofort aus dem Zimmer, und findet sich sofort wieder im Zimmer wieder. Der Mann sagt, er könne ihm nicht so leicht entkommen. Rand flieht erneut, und gelangt doch nur wieder in den gleichen Raum. Er sagt, dass es ein Traum ist und stellt sich fest vor, zu erwachen, doch es funktioniert nicht. Der Mann fragt, ob es eine Rolle spielt, und diesmal beherrscht sich Rand, als er die Flammen in seinen Augen sieht. Er weicht langsam zur Tür zurück, doch diese ist jetzt verschlossen. Der Mann sagt, er scheine Durst zu haben und Rand sieht auf dem Tisch einen Pokal, der sich am Anfang ebenfalls noch nicht dort befunden zu haben scheint. Der Inhalt riecht verführerisch und Rand trinkt beinahe schon, als er sieht, wie von dort, wo der Mann seine Hand hat, kleine Rauchwolken aufsteigen. Angestrengt stellt er den Pokal wieder ab und sagt, er habe doch keinen Durst. Der Mann sieht enttäuscht aus. Rand fragt, wer er ist und der Mann sagt, manche würden ihn Ba'alzamon nennen. Rand reißt verzweifelt an der immer noch verschlossenen Tür. Ba'alzamon fragt, ob er der sei, den er erwartet Er weiß noch nicht, ob Rand, Mat oder Perrin der Gesuchte ist. und sagt, Rand könnte sich nicht vor ihm verbergen, denn er würde ihn kennen. Rand dreht sich zu ihm um und Ba'alzamon fragt, ob er Ruhm und Macht wolle. Er sagt, die Weiße Burg hätte seine Eltern auserwählt wie Zuchtvieh Das könnte auf Rands Zieheltern Tam und Kari hinweisen, oder auf seine wahren Eltern Janduin und Tigraine Mantear, ist jedoch höchstwahrscheinlich nur ein Versuch, ihn zu verunsichern und gegen die Weiße Burg zu wenden. und ihre Pläne würden nur zu Rands Tod führen. Rand verteidigt seine Eltern, doch Ba'alzamon lacht ihn aus. Er sagt, der Amyrlin-Sitz würde ihn benutzen, wie er Davian, Yurian Steinbogen, Guaire Amalasan, Raolin Dunkelbann und Logain benutzt hat. Rand hat einen kurzen Moment, in dem er klar denken kann, doch der verfliegt so schnell, wie er gekommen ist. In seinem Verstand kreist es und er rettet sich, als es ihm gelingt, das Gebet gegen den Dunklen König zu zitieren. Doch Ba'alzamon verspottet ihn erneut und sagt, dass der Tod der Zeit ihm mehr Macht verleihen kann, als Rand sich je erträumen würde. Rand beginnt das Gebet erneut, und Ba'alzamon brüllt ihm entgegen, er sei niemals gebunden worden. Ishamael kam in regelmäßigen Abständen, zyklischen Perioden, aus dem Gefängnis frei. Bei seinem Treffen mit Lews Therin während dessen bereits begonnenem Wahnsinn (Prolog: Der Drachenberg (Kapitel)) waren schon alle Verlorenen im Shayol Ghul versiegelt worden. Er sagt, er wäre an Lews Therins Seite gewesen, als dieser den Namen Brudermörder erhielt, und hätte ihm eingeflüstert, alle seine Liebsten zu töten, und dass er ihm den Moment der Klarheit verschaffte, um zu erkennen, was er getan hat. Er gibt sich als Elan Morin Tedronai zu erkennen, doch niemand kann von dem Treffen mit Lews Therin wissen. Prolog: Der Drachenberg (Kapitel) Lews Therin habe sich schließlich selbst getötet und dabei den Drachenberg erschaffen. Ba'alzamon erzählt weiter, tausend Jahre später habe er die Trolloc-Kriege ausgelöst, und obwohl die Aes Sedai in Tar Valon behaupteten, er wäre geschlagen worden, hatte er doch den Pakt der Zehn Nationen zerstört. Er sagt weiter, er hätte dafür gesorgt, dass Artur Falkenflügel die Aes Sedai in seinem gesamten Imperium verfolgen ließ, die Armeen über das Aryth-Meer schickte und die Belagerung von Tar Valon Artur Falkenflügel ließ Tar Valon zwanzig Jahre lang belagern. Die Herrschaft des Hochkönigs (DW) befahl, so wie er auch dafür verantwortlich sein will, dass Falkenflügel auf seinem Totenbett die Heilung durch eine Aes Sedai verweigerte. Damit gibt er zu, Jalwin Moerad gewesen zu sein, der langjährige Berater Artur Falkenflügels, der irgendwann wie aus dem Nichts an dessen Hof auftauchte. Erst nach seinem Erscheinen traf Falkenflügel diese schwerwiegenden Entscheidungen. Höhnisch sagt er Rand, wenn schon nicht solch ein Mann ihm widerstehen konnte, könnte er dann noch weniger ausrichten. Er müsse ihm dienen oder aber den Aes Sedai, bis er sterbe, und dann würde er ihm ohnehin gehören. Rand weigert sich und sagt, es sei ein Traum, doch Ba'alzamon erklärt, auch in seinen Träumen sei er nicht vor ihm sicher. Er streckt die Hand aus und Rand dreht sich um. Auf dem Tisch hockt jetzt eine Ratte und als Ba'alzamon den Finger krümmt, biegt sich der Rücken des Tieres nach hinten durch, bis er unter schrillem Quietschen der Ratte knackend bricht. Rand sagt erneut, dass es nur ein Traum ist, wo alles geschehen kann, und schlägt hart gegen die Tür. Es schmerzt, doch er erwacht nicht. Ba'alzamon fordert ihn spöttisch auf, zur Weißen Burg zu gehen und den Aes Sedai von dem Traum zu erzählen, denn dann würden sie ihn nicht benutzen wollen, da Ba'alzamon alles wisse. Doch sie würden Rand nicht am Leben lassen und die Asche von vielen wie ihm läge an den Hängen des Drachenberges verstreut. Verbrennen die Aes Sedai die Leichen gedämpfter Männer und verstreuen ihre Asche am Drachenberg? Rand wiederholt wie eine Litanei, dass es ein Traum ist, und Ba'alzamon krümmt erneut seinen Finger. Rand spürt, wie sein Rücken sich durchbiegt und der Mann fragt, ob er jemals wieder erwachen wird. Rand zuckt hoch und findet sich in seinem Zimmer wieder, aus einem der Betten hört er Thom schnarchen. Er erkennt, dass es ein Alptraum war wie der an Bel Tine und zieht die Decke eng um sich. Er denkt darüber nach, Moiraine davon zu erzählen, denn diese hatte gesagt, sie könnte etwas gegen die Träume unternehmen. Fremde (Kapitel) Doch dann verwirft er den Gedanken wieder, denn er will nicht erneut die Aes Sedai um Hilfe bitten. Er legt sich zurück und versucht wieder einzuschlafen, doch es dauert lange. The Wheel of Time Comic Zum_Hirsch_und_Löwen_1.jpg Hirsch_und_Löwe.jpg Zum_Hirsch_und_Löwen_2.jpg Zum_Hirsch_und_Löwen.jpg Zum Hirsch und Löwen 6.jpg Zum Hirsch und Löwen 7.jpg Zum Hirsch und Löwen 11.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Moiraine Damodred - auch als ''Frau Alys * Lan Mandragoran - auch als Meister Andra * Thom Merrilin * Meister Fitch * Ara * Min Farshaw - als Min und schlankes Mädchen * Mari * Cinda Im Traum * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon Erwähnt * Bran al'Vere * Marin al'Vere - als Brans Frau * Egwenes Schwestern - als ihre Töchter * Dunkler König * Logain Ablar * Heran Adan - als Statthalter Adan * Doral Barran - als die Seherin, als Rand noch ein Kind war * Tam al'Thor - als Rands Vater * Kari al'Thor - als Rands Mutter * Siuan Sanche - als der Amyrlin-Sitz * Davian * Yurian Steinbogen * Guaire Amalasan * Raolin Dunkelbann * Lews Therin Telamon * Ilyena Therin Moerelle - als Lews Therins Frau * Artur Paendrag Tanreall - als Artur Falkenflügel und Hochkönig * Jalwin Moerad - als ich flüsterte in Artur Falkenflügels Ohr * Elan Morin Tedronai - als ich stand am Lews Therin Brudermörders Schulter Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter Berufe * Gaukler * Wirt * Kellnerin * Stallbursche Erwähnt * Kinder des Lichts * Trollocs * Schattenfreunde Orte * Baerlon ** Zum Hirsch und Löwen Im Traum * Raum in der Nähe des Shayol Ghul Erwähnt * Emondsfeld ** Weinquellen-Schenke * Ghealdan * Grenzlande ** Saldaea * Tar Valon * Drachenberg * Aryth-Meer * Weltmeer Ereignisse Erwähnt * Trolloc-Angriff zur Winternacht (Feiertag) in Emondsfeld * Trolloc-Kriege * Pakt der Zehn Nationen * Zerstörung der Welt - als Zeit des Wahns * Belagerung von Tar Valon durch Artur Falkenflügel * Entsendung der Schiffe nach Shara und Seanchan durch Artur Falkenflügel * Bel Tine * Schlacht in Ghealdan Gegenstände * Reiherschwert * Halbmondaxt Erwähnt * Auge der Welt Sonstige * Eine Macht * Wahre Quelle Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Baerlon Kategorie:Kapitel Träume Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Zum Hirsch und Löwen (Kapitel)